


Mafia Man

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Light Smut, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: Steve was standing so still I'd of mistook him for a statue.  How much trouble were we going to be in today?





	Mafia Man

He was pacing the large room slowly, his hands clenched into tight fists by his side. I knew I should've been worried, anyone with half a brain would've noticed how pissed off he was. Steve was standing so still I'd of mistook him for a statue. How much trouble were we going to be in today?

“You seriously let him get away? After everything that happened?” Tony turned to face me, Steve stepped forward once.  
“He had more security, I didn't have an opening” Tony slammed his hands on the wooden desk, he wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say.  
“You had more than enough time to get to him, why didn't you take the shot?!” Tony stalked around the desk, his hands fisting my shirt harshly.  
“Because I would've been caught! You told me not to ever let someone see me” I grabbed onto his wrists and glared back at him.

Steve placed a gentle hand onto Tony's shoulder, whispering softly to him. Tony's composure relaxed instantly, his hands loosening from the tight fists. I didn't relax though, my entire body was on edge from Tony's reaction.

“You're going to a party this weekend, there will be another chance then” Tony straightened himself, turning back to the floor to ceiling windows that lined the room.  
“Anyone I should look out for?” There were always witnesses at a party, no matter how careful we tried to be.  
“Wilson's going to be there, so keep an eye out” Tony glanced over his shoulder for a moment, his entire body stiffening as the door opened.

Pepper walked inside slowly, a cup of coffee held in each hand. She never paid Steve or I any mind, simply walking over to her husband and trying to coerce something into him. I took that as my cue to leave, Tony had given me as much information as I was allowed. By the time of the party, we were going to be half a million dollars richer.

***

The party was a lot more crowded than I was hoping for, the man in question was having a drink surrounded by a few of his friends. Getting him alone might be a lot harder than I was hoping for, the gun weighed heavy on my side. I sipped the whiskey, it burned lowly. Steve was talking to a woman across the room, her cheeks blushing. He didn't need to get distracted, the job was going to be messy.

“You seem like you're enjoying yourself” I turned to look at the newcomer, my breath catching in my throat.  
“I'm people watching, mostly keeping an eye on my friend” I finished off the glass, setting it down onto the bartop.  
“Tall blonde? Flirting with the short redhead?” She smirked as I gaped at her, I wasn't looking at them creepily was I?  
“Yeah, he's had a few drinks, so the last thing I need is him getting dragged off and getting lost on his way back” It was partially true, he did tend to hurt himself when he was buzzed.  
“She'll take good care of him, one of my good friends” The stranger turned to face me.

It was quiet for a few moments, each of us raising an eyebrow before ordering a drink. She was drinking vodka and cranberries. They looked good, but I had to keep up a pretense. No one would take me seriously if I had a mixed drink in my hand. So whiskey it was for the night.

“They're coming over, might wanna keep your cool” She opened her arms to hug the woman, kissing her cheeks before stepping back.  
“Hey, we're gonna head over to her apartment. You gonna be alright?” Steve still had an arm wrapped around the woman's waist.  
“Yeah, I'll be fine, go enjoy yourself” I kept my eyes on the woman, I needed to remember everything I could about her just in case something were to happen.

They left without another word, Steve had her pressed tight against his chest as he whispered into her ear.

“I'll be listening to them when I go home tonight” She rolled her eyes next to me, a soft sigh spilling through her lips.  
“Good, you can listen to it for the night” I chuckled when she threw a glare my way.  
“I'm Y/N, I don't think I ever got your name” She held a hand out for me to shake, I smirked and brought her hand to my lips, pressing a soft kiss.  
“James, pleasure to meet you” Y/N blushed softly, her eyes falling closed as she turned away.  
“Pleasures all mine, though if you'll excuse me I have to use the ladies room” Y/N picked up her clutch and headed over to the bathrooms.

I took a quick deep breath and headed over to my target, he was heading into the men's room. Perfect. He stepped inside, forgoing the lock as he relieved himself. I counted the seconds it took him to step away before clicking the lock shut. His eyes locked onto mine for half a second before his mouth was gagged with a handkerchief. The gunshot was silent compared to the music playing just outside, his body was disposed of easily. No one would ever think of accusing me, I was the silent killer, slipping out before anyone would see me.

Y/N was laughing at something the bartender said, Nat's eyes were locked onto mine as she poured another drink. She always knew too much, her eyes tracing over every inch of the room before landing back on me. Her smile faltered for a moment, shit.

“Hey, I was wondering where you ran off too” Y/N's words were slurred slightly, Nat was definitely getting her drunk.  
“Just some business to take care of, nothing to worry about doll” I took the seat beside her and relaxed. Her hand rested against my thigh as she finished her drink.  
“How about we head back to my place for some coffee?” Her smile was suggesting anything but coffee, and I couldn't find it in myself to refuse.

The door slammed open roughly, her lips pressed against mine, pushing the jacket I wore off my shoulders. I gripped her thighs harder, pressing her back against the door, her dress ripping underneath our hands together. Her lips trailed down my neck slowly, gently biting as my jacket hit the floor. I pulled away to take a deep breath, to focus on the task at hand. Tonight was going to be all about her.

***

Waking up was nothing like falling asleep the night before, the sun was shining too brightly inside the room. Her body was pressed against me, her chest rising and falling slowly. I was glad I had stopped at three drinks, the last thing I needed right now was a hangover. Shit! Tony was probably blowing up my phone asking for proof of what happened. I reached over and grabbed the small device. Sure enough Tony had sent over a hundred messages. The first twenty were normal, slowly becoming angrier until they became gibberish. I sent the photos and laid back down on the bed, covering my eyes from the bright sun. A muffled moan echoed throughout the apartment, who the hell was having sex so early?

Steve's name was moaned right after, I couldn't help the snort that slipped through. Well at least I knew who was getting laid. Y/N stirred next to me, groaning as she heard the sounds of sex permeating the air.

“I was hoping they waited til I left” She sighed and rolled onto her back, her eyes tracing my face slowly.  
“Let's go get breakfast, my treat” I smiled and pressed my lips against hers gently.

She hummed softly, her lips moving against my own. Arms wrapping slowly around my neck. Her legs splayed open as I crawled over her, our chests pressed flush together. A loud moan echoed throughout the apartment. Y/N giggled, her head pressing back into the pillows.

“He must've been going down on her, it's all the women he's been with gush about” I knew it was too much to tell, hell I was sure she'd hear it first hand.  
“Well what am I doing here with you then?” She smirked, her hands running over my chest gently.  
“You can't deny that the sex was amazing” Our bodies were pressed flush together, her hands were chilled from the morning air.

It felt right being there, as if we had meant to be together. But she didn't know my line of work, how dangerous I was. The sound of banging rang throughout the room, Y/N hid her face behind her hands quickly. Was there someone at the door?

“I can go answer it if you want, completely naked” She shook her head, laughing as she pulled her hands away.  
“That's my friends headboard, they're still going at it right now” That pulled a laugh out of me, they had stamina, definitely had to give em that.

Y/N finally protested, saying she wanted to get up and eat something before she wasted away. Breakfast had been perfect, the food tasted better than anything I had had in a while. She insisted on taking food back for Steve and her friend, so I was the one carrying the bags.

“Let's hope they're dressed when we get inside” I said with a chuckle, Y/N rolled her eyes playfully and headed into the apartment.

We were only half lucky, while they were both dressed, in as little clothes as possible, they were all over each other. I debated on slamming the food down onto the table to announce our arrival. Except there was something about the way they were moving together, the way her hands were gripping onto his hair. Y/N pressed against my back, looking over my shoulder at the scene in front of us.

“C'mon baby girl, ride daddy's cock” Steve threw his head back in ecstasy, his hands gripping her hips with a vice grip.  
“Fuck, Steve” Her voice wavered as she clung to him, his mouth hung open as she pushed her hips down on him.  
“Want you to cum all over my cock baby girl” Steve's hand disappeared underneath the shirt she was wearing, she let loose a high pitched whine as her legs tightened along side of his waist.

Y/N and I were speechless, staring at the couple in front of us who looked as if they were trying to make as many babies as humanly possible. I wanted to walk away, to go back into Y/N's room and pretend I didn't see any of this happening, but my legs wouldn't move. Steve grunted lowly as their lips molded together, pulling her flush to his chest. Their movements stiffened before relaxing, a post sex glow encompassing them.

“So, did you two plan on making a baby on my couch?” Y/N stepped around me slowly, her hands never leaving my waist.  
“Shit!” Steve jumped, gripping the girl on his lap tighter, she whimpered and gripped onto the skin of his shoulders for leverage.  
“Y/N, we thought you guys were still asleep” The girl was blushing, pulling the shirt she wore farther down. The last thing I wanted to see was Steve's dick at nine in the morning.  
“How long have you two been going at it?” Y/N raised a brow as the girl tucked her head into Steve's neck, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
“Since six” Steve's reply was shy, an almost boyish tone too it.

 

I was shocked to say the least, we had been up most of the night, and to get up early just to have even more sex? Well, that just seemed crazy. The food was still sitting on the counter, waiting for them to part so they could partake in what we brought back. Y/N grabbed onto my arm and pulled me down to her room to give them a little more privacy. It was a good fifteen minutes before her friend even said a word, letting us know they were dressed.

“So, what's the deal between the two of you?” I had backed Steve into a corner that he couldn't escape, there was more to his story, no way in hell he just met this girl last night.  
“We've been seeing each other for a while, I didn't want Tony finding out. And trust me I wish you didn't have to find out like that today either” Steve blushed and shoved a forkful of egg into his mouth, scratching the beard that was growing in on his face.  
“Are you guys serious? Cause I know how you are about sex” The man was on top of his health more than anyone I knew, that meant every part of him was well taken care of.  
“Yeah we are, Buck we've talked about having kids before, and I want that kind of future with her” Steve looked up at me slowly, his eyes were full of worry. I understood that type of pain, to not know whether you'd be able to even have a family.

I patted his shoulder gently, smiling to assure him that his secret was going to be perfectly safe with me. No one was going to find out about our secrets except for one another.

 

**6 Months Later**

Tony was becoming ruthless, money hungry in a sense. He was willing to fly anywhere and everywhere just to make money, no matter the cost. Steve was ready to propose to his girlfriend, settle down and have a family, but with Tony going off the deep end. Well that wasn't going to ever be a possibility. Tony demanded both Steve and I to accompany him on his overseas trips, claiming he needed more protection. I could see the toll it was taking on Steve being away from her for too long, it was taking it's own toll on me. Y/N and I had made things official two weeks after the night we slept together, she was moved into my apartment with two months.

I didn't have the time of day to even say hello to her anymore, Tony was beyond paranoid. Pepper had pulled herself away from him, saying that he was too reckless for what she wanted. It felt as if Tony was punishing us because of her. If he wasn't happy, we weren't allowed to be happy.

“I want to go home, to sleep in my own fucking bed for once” I was miserable, even with the expensive hotels, the women ready to throw themselves into our beds. It wasn't enough, they weren't the women we wanted.  
“He said after this deal he's gonna try and make up with Pepper. I hope he's serious” Steve was too hopeful, he had too much faith in a man who had let us down on more than one occasion.  
“That's all he ever says, and then we're still stuck here because he decides to drown his sorrows in booze and women” I growled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Steve was quiet. He knew I was right, hell anyone with half a brain would know I was right. Tony was an idiot, a fucking moron who couldn't see a good thing when it stood right in front of him. Pepper had given him so many chances, and he managed to fuck them all up. So she left once and for all, and what did he do? The man changed himself entirely, he was just a shell. A money hungry, alcoholic, shell of a man.

“Then let's go home, he can call someone else to keep him safe” Steve's eyes were wide, it was an incredibly risky move, but maybe it could whip Tony into shape.  
“Buck if he dies we lose everything, are you willing to risk that?” I could only nod, I was willing to risk everything to be home where I was happy.

Steve didn't wait another second, packing away the clothes we had brought on the trip before we made our way to the airport. He fiddled with the phone in his hands, checking the screen every few seconds.

“Spill it Rogers, what's got you so worked up?” I turned to face him more in the seat. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
“Krista's is pregnant” Steve's expression unnerved me. He was terrified.  
“She's pregnant? Are you serious?” I wanted to be supportive, but I wasn't sure if he was even ready for all of this.  
“How far?” I grabbed the phone from his hands, sliding it into the pocket farthest away from his hands.  
“Almost six months, she keeps joking that we conceived on the couch that day” His laugh was breathy, his hands shaking.  
“You're gonna be a great dad Steve, don't let that deter you from anything” I held a hand on his arm, things would work out just fine.

Just as Steve and I had feared, Tony was furious when he found out we left. He was more than happy to fire us, to take everything we had worked for away from us. The first thing Steve did was call Krista, she was excitedly telling him about the doctors appointments, how she had seen more of the baby. Y/N was waiting for us at the airport, leaning against the side of the car I had just bought her. The ring she wore was shining brightly in the sunlight, though her smile was much brighter, prettier in my opinion.

“I'm here to pick up two gentleman, have you seen em?” She giggled and held her arms open as I dropped my luggage to get closer to her.  
“I believe they're here for you doll” I smiled and pressed my lips against hers, pulling her close as Steve set our bags into the trunk.  
“Let's go home, it's been too long” She patted my cheek gently before stepping around to the drivers side. God I loved that woman.

The drive home was calm, Y/N and Steve were making light conversation about the escapades we had gotten into while over in Europe with Tony. Of course leaving out anything that would piss her off, the last thing he wanted was Krista finding out about the hordes of women throwing themselves at us. Pregnancy hormones were not something you messed with.  
  
“She's been so excited, all she talks about is you or the baby” Y/N pulled into the driveway, putting the car into park.  
“She doesn't know we're home, I wanted to surprise her” Steve stepped out of the car, but he wasn't able to surprise her as the front door swung open. Her belly was a lot bigger than Steve was letting on, maybe they're having twins.

Their reunion was tear filled, each clutching onto one another as they whispered softly. I held my hand overtop of Y/N's and smiled when her fingers laced through mine. Things were going to get better, I refused to let anything take this form me.

Y/N and Krista cooked dinner that night, ensuring that we had a long flight and needed to rest for a little while. Steve of course wanted to make sure that his girlfriend and unborn child would be fine. It took almost an hour to even get him to sit down long enough for them to cook. The food was divine, better than anything we had eaten while we were away. Our phones were ringing nonstop, but I didn't want to ruin the dinner by checking my phone. It was after dessert and a movie that I finally checked my phone, there were more missed calls from Pepper than I was used to seeing. She had been worried about Tony, he hadn't answered any of her calls.

I assured her that things were just fine and that he was probably sleeping off one hell of a hangover at the moment. She didn't seem convinced, apparently he had claimed he was flying home that morning, calling Pepper before he got onto his flight. He would've been landing in a couple hours, more than enough time to send Pepper spiraling. I told her if she didn't hear from him by then that I'd head to the airport myself and find him. That was the only thing to finally calm her down, she thanked me profusely before hanging up.

Steve gave me a knowing look when I set my phone down on the table, I was always the one running to Tony's aid when he needed us. I couldn't do it again, he had to learn when he fucked up, which just happened to be right now.

“Babe, Sam's calling you” Y/N was holding my phone in her hand, her brows furrowed as she looked between the phone and me.  
“Bring it here” I set down the wine I had been sipping on and answered the phone the moment it was in my hand.  
“Seen the news lately” There was a hint of a smile in his voice, shit.  
“I don't tend to watch it, too much shit going on in the world for me to worry about” I glanced over at Steve, his expression mirrored my own.

Y/N ran over to the TV and turned it onto one of the news stations, my worst fears had come to light. Someone had found Banner's body, and though they had no lead suspects at the moment, the last person who had seen him also saw me.

“Guess you let things get a little messy last time” Sam chuckled, I wanted nothing more than to wring my hands around his neck.  
“He didn't like where our conversation went, it's too bad” I smirked knowing that Sam was grimacing with disgust. The man loathed me.  
“Keep my name out of your mouth, and I'll keep yours out of mine” Sam muttered into the phone, I was shocked, why was he willing to help me?  
“Alright, deal” I knew better than to trust him, he'd rat me out the moment he could.

The line was silent for a few seconds before Sam hung up. Everyone was on edge, nervous of what was going to come of this mess. Steve and Krista headed down to her bedroom after dessert, claiming they wanted some alone time. I shook my head and kept my mouth shut, don't piss off the pregnant woman.

Y/N and I headed to bed after a movie, the bed felt more like home than anything I'd ever had in my life. She was asleep when the banging started, I rolled my eyes and debated on going over to Krista's room to yell at them to keep it down. Except it wasn't from them, someone had decided to pay us a visit at two thirty in the morning. Slipping out of the bed was harder than I was hoping for, Y/N curled up on my now empty side of the bed, sighing as she held onto the pillow. Deciding she was going to stay asleep I went down to inspect who was ruining my night. Steve was already there, his eyes were dark.

“You come here, and wake us up just to fucking tell us that you need us that you need us at a party?” Steve's grip on the door handle tightened, his jaw clenched.  
“I wouldn't be here unless I needed you two there, I'm serious” Tony sounded exhausted, his clothes were disheveled, the bags under his eyes were an indicator of how much sleep he hadn't gotten.  
“I want to spend time with my fiance Tony, I have a goddamn family waiting for me” Steve was ready to slam the door in his face and forget this ever happened.  
“You two do this for me and you can be done, no more jobs” Tony pleaded, his hands clasped together.

Steve looked over at me as if to ask the age old question. As much as I wanted to tell Tony off for being an asshole, the promise of being out of this shit was nice. I could get away from all my worries and just be myself.

“This is it Tony, after this party Steve and I are leaving for good” Tony's shoulders stiffened before he relaxed.  
“Fine, I just need you ready by tonight” Tony left without another word, leaving Steve and I more anxious than before.

To say that Y/N and Krista were pissed would be an understatement, the women were doing everything in their power to deter us from going. But after the promise of moving out of the town and away from everyone, they finally let up. Steve was going to propose if we managed to get through tonight unscathed.

The party was in full swing when we arrived, Tony had managed to clean himself up enough to look presentable. Pepper was standing by him, a glass of wine held tight in her hand. So things still weren't good between them, of course. Steve and I took our positions, keeping eyes open and ready for anything out of the ordinary.

“I know everyone's wondering why we're here today” Tony had a microphone in his hand, his free arm wrapped around Pepper's waist. What was he doing?  
“I'm announcing my retirement, a shock I know. But it's what's best for me right now, so enjoy yourselves tonight” Tony handed the mic off and headed over to a table with Pepper.

Steve and I stared at one another, our jaws dropped open in shock. Did that mean Steve and I were able to finally do our own thing?

We stayed close throughout the party, making sure nothing was going to happen Tony before he and Pepper could leave safely. Even with the party in full swing, no one even batted an eye towards us or him. It felt pretty good. Tony announced his departure with Pepper and headed out to a car that was waiting for them.

“I can't thank you guys enough for everything you've done” Tony hugged Steve before wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and patted his back.  
“It was our job, just doing as duty calls” I chuckled as Steve rolled his eyes.  
“You'll find a little extra gift when you get home” And with that Tony was gone.

He wasn't kidding though, the house was filled with flowers, Y/N and Krista looked utterly confused as to why we were being showered with gifts. There was only one card, Steve read it before handing it to me.

_I can't thank you and Steve enough for everything, you put your lives on the line each and every time I needed you to. So now I want to repay the favor, your bank accounts should be very cushioned for a while, maybe enough to last a few life times._

_Tony._

I set the card down and grabbed my phone to check the account. The amount of money in their nearly gave me a heart attack. I knew the man had more money than he knew what to do with it, but jesus, this was insane. We'd never have to work again, able to spend our lives as we pleased. Next time I saw Tony I'd thank him properly, but for now, well I was going to enjoy the time I had.

 


End file.
